Hurt
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship with each other, what happens when an abused little boy shows up on their doorstep one day looking for money? Naruto x Sasuke, Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hurt

Naruto x Sasuke

Yaoi, Mpreg

I own nothing -_-

xXxXx

"I'm home!"

Sasuke looked up from making dinner just in time to see his blond boyfriend enter the room.

"Hn, you're late."

"Yeah, well…" Naruto drifted off. He scowled as he thought of the team Tsunade assigned him. He only had them for a month but they annoyed the hell out of him. All three of them were so unmotivated and complacent. He let them become genin because he saw potential in them but now…

His thoughts were interrupted by soft lips pressing against his own. Sasuke pulled away quickly and sat down at the counter to eat. Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke's example.

"Well since I'm off missions for a while I guess I could help you out tomorrow."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "don't tell me you're bored already. It's been what? A month?"

Sasuke frowned and unconsciously rubbed his stomach. He scowled at Naruto, "It's your fault."

Naruto chuckled at that. "what about Sakura and Neji? You can always hang out with them."

Sasuke frowned at that. Both Sakura and Neji were expecting a child as well. Sakura was too big to offer any help. She would just moan and complain about her back and her feet all day and all that would do is freak Sasuke out more.

Neji was in the food craving phrase and that did not help Sasuke's morning sickness at all.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead before resuming to eat.

Knock knock knock!

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused expressions.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Stay here."

Normally Sasuke would have argued about Naruto telling him what to do but ever since his first miscarriage he became much more willing to let Naruto do more.

Sasuke sighed and as soon as he heard Naruto open the door he called out, "who is it?"

When he didn't get an answer worry swirled in his stomach. He poked his head through the door and found Naruto staring at a small person.

Wait, that wasn't a small person. It was a child.

A naked, scarred child with wide green eyes and messy black hair.

The boy held up his hand, "c-can I have some money please?"

Sasuke stared at the child, shocked. Who would allow this to happen?

Naruto opened the door wider and motioned for the boy to enter. The boy just stayed at the door, shivering.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to Naruto. "what are you doing? Give the boy some money."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes tearing up a bit. The boy reminded Naruto of himself. Hungry and on the streets, begging for money and food only to get called a freak and to have hundreds of doors slammed on him.

"Come inside," Naruto urged.

The boy looked down at that but he knew the drill. He walked into the house and waited for Naruto to close the door before he sat down and spread his legs. He waited for the pain but it never came.

Slowly he turned around and looked at the blond and the raven. "What are you waiting for?"

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

The boy looked shocked for a second. "I-I don't know."

"What's your last name?"

The boy looked confused at that. "Last name?"

Sasuke frowned. "Nevermind that. How old are you?"

The boy whimpered at that. "Why are you asking me so many questions?" He flinched when he saw Sasuke step towards him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm going to get Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes trained on the boy. He faintly heard Naruto leave.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke said. "Are you hungry?"

The boy whimpered as his stomach growled.

Sasuke almost smiled at the blush that crossed the boy's dirty cheeks.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then I will warm you up some nice warm soup. How does that sound?"

The boy hesitated. Sasuke noticed this and approached the boy. He offered him a hand.

The boy nodded and took the older male's hand. Sasuke lifted him into his arms before carrying him upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and put the boy on the counter before going to fill the tub with lukewarm water.

Sasuke looked at the boy closely. His hair was long and dirty, it would be impossible to brush. It was also hard to tell what color his skin was.

Once the tub was filled enough Sasuke switched the tap off and gently placed the boy in the water. He grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with water and poured it over the boy's head.

Sasuke grabbed shampoo and conditioner and gently rubbed it into the boy's hair.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"I'm washing you." Sasuke told him.

"Why?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "It will make you feel better."

The boy frowned at that. "How come?"

"How come? It will make you feel nice and clean."

Sasuke began washing the shampoo out of the boy's hair and began adding lots of conditioner.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

Sasuke began washing the conditioner out of the boy's hair. He took his luffa and rubbed soap on it. He began scrubbing the dirt and grime off the boy's small body.

Once Sasuke was done he grabbed a fluffy towel from the closet and lifted the boy out of the tub and patted the boy dry before wrapping the entire towel around the boy's body.

"Let's see if we can find you something to wear, okay?"

The boy nodded, he followed Sasuke to the raven's room. Sasuke lifted the boy onto the bed and took a shirt out of his closet. The shirt was huge on the boy and didn't fit him at all.

Sasuke frowned, his parents probably kept his childhood clothing in the attic. He would check later. But first he wanted the boy to eat something.

Sasuke carried the boy downstairs and sat him at the dining table. He then warmed the soup he and Naruto were eating earlier up before pouring it in a bowl and placing it in front of the boy. He went back to get the boy a spoon but when he returned the boy was drinking out of the bowl like a cup.

Sasuke cleared his throat and held out the spoon when he got the boy's attention.

"Whats that?"

Sasuke scooped some soup into the spoon and held it to the boy's mouth. "open."

The boy complied and swallowed the soup. Sasuke handed the boy the spoon. "I'll get you some bread, okay?"

The boy nodded.

He grabbed the spoon and imitated when Sasuke had done earlier and put the spoon in his mouth.

Sasuke handed the boy a roll. "You finish eating. I'm going to check to see if I can find you some proper clothes."

The boy nodded and watched Sasuke walk away.

Sasuke headed towards the attic and searched for a box labeled 'donate'. His parents died when he was a little bigger than the boy so all his clothes would have never gotten donated. For good measure he dug out a box labeled 'Toys'.

He carried the two boxes down, careful not to exert his body. He opened the box and pulled out his old pajamas.

Sasuke walked back to the kitchen to find the boy finishing up his dinner. Sasuke put the bowl in the sink and took the shirt off the boy. He helped the boy into his old underwear and pajamas. It was a bit big on the boy but it fit better than Sasuke's current clothes.

"Want to pick out a toy?" Sasuke asked.

The boy nodded and followed Sasuke to the living room. He opened the box and let the boy pick one out.

Sasuke froze as he picked out Itachi's favorite stuffed bear.

"This one."

Sasuke smiled at that. "Okay."

The boy lifted his arms, silently asking to be picked up. Sasuke smiled and lifted the boy. His tiny head landed on Sasuke's shoulder and his arms and legs tightened around the boy.

Sasuke blamed his hormones for actually enjoying having a cute child in his arms.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice Naruto and Tsunade enter the room.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheek.

"Hey." he whispered.

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Can I see the boy?" Tsunade asked, holding out her arms.

Sasuke almost frowned at that but he stopped himself. He sat down on the couch and nudged the sleepy boy into a sitting position.

"How about you bring him in tomorrow? He looks exhausted. I'm going to take a blood sample today so by tomorrow it should be ready." Tsunade decided. She removed a needle from her bag and pricked the boy's finger. Once she got enough blood she wiped the wound clean and wrapped a bandage around it.

The boy whimpered and pressed himself against Sasuke. Sasuke lifted the boy onto his lap and began stroking his hair, lulling the boy to sleep.

"Sasuke, how are you doing?" Tsunade asked softly.

Sasuke looked down, his grip on the boy tightening unconsciously. He knew from last time that lying to Tsunade wasn't a good idea.

"I threw up again this morning and I've been really tired lately."

"That's to be expected. Have you been taking it easy."

"So much so that I am bored out of my mind."

Tsunade smiled at that. "I want to check on your progress in the morning as well."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto showed Tsunade to the door before returning to the couch. "You should get to bed."

"Are you coming with me?" Sasuke asked as he stood up with the boy in his arms.

"In a bit. I want to eat and shower first. Then I need to complete some paperwork for Tsunade. Did you find out the boy's name?"

"He claims he doesn't have one."

xXxXx

Naruto woke up early the next morning. A habit of his recently. He smiled down at the image of Sasuke curled up in their bed. The blond walked to the guest room and found the boy from yesterday wide awake on the bed.

"Did you sleep at all?"

The boy just stared at Naruto. The blond gave the boy a warm smile. "My name is Naruto. That man you were with yesterday is my boyfriend Sasuke."

The boy nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked. "I'll make you some pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. He scooped the boy into his arms and carried him downstairs. "you've never had pancakes?"

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Naruto paused at that. "I'll make you the best pancakes ever, deal?"

Naruto carried the boy and plopped him on a stool. "So you don't have a name? I want to call you something. What do you want me to call you?"

"I don't know…"

"How about Kiro? Kiro-chan is a cute name."

"I don't know."

"Hmm, Kyouya? Kyo-chan?"

"Okay I guess."

"Really? You like it? Just until you remember you're real name. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to help me? Here, mix the batter."

Kyouya took the whisk from Naruto and gently began mixing the batter, careful not to spill any.

Once his little arms got tired Naruto finished mixing and set the hot plate on the stove. Once it warmed up enough he buttered up the plate and poured some batter in it.

Naruto then went to the closet and pulled out a bottle. He put it on the counter. He flipped the cake, let it cook for a couple seconds before putting it on a plate. He poured some syrup on it. "Here, tell me if you like this."

"Mmm, this is yummy!"

Naruto chuckled and resumed cooking.

Sasuke came down a bit later. Naruto smiled and held out a plate from him.

"When are we supposed to meet with the Hokage."

"I would like to go soon only because my squad meets at 2:00 sharp. I don't know how long this is going to be and I want to be there for the whole thing."

Sasuke smiled at that. He sat down and began eating. "If you don't have enough time I will tell you everything."

"Oh, before I forget, I named him."

"What?"

"The boy. His name is Kyouya until further notice."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Naming him will only get you attached."

"I know you're already attached. Besides, this is our chance for a real family."

Sasuke looked at his stomach and frowned. He knew Naruto was just being honest when he said that but it still hurt a little that Naruto didn't think he could carry a baby to full term.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his cheeks and quickly wiped his tears away. "No, you're right. But I promised you that I will have your baby so I will. Okay?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke continued eating, he looked at Kyouya and couldn't help but smile.

He was falling in love with the boy.

xXxXx

So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing?

Please review in the box below. :)

**Lilac ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt**

**Naruto x Sasuke**

**Yaoi, Mpreg**

**I own nothing -_-**

**For the sake of this fic;**

**Neji is alive**

**Shikamaru is alive**

**Anything else that I missed, my advice; just go with it**

xXxXx

Ever since he was a child, all Naruto ever really wanted was to one day become Hokage and be accepted into his village, eat all the ramen noodles he could ever want and to have a family he could call his own.

The ramen dream sort of faded over time as his taste buds matured and his Hokage dream was closer than ever before. It was his family dream that seemed impossible.

There was only really one person he ever truly loved and that person was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The same man who left him when they were children to get stronger in order to kill his brother.

After a painful five years in which both boys grew stronger, they joined forces and defeated Madara in an epic battle.

It took a while to clear Sasuke's name but eventually both boy's were able to settle down.

It took an entire year of dancing around each other before Sakura got their entire group of friends drunk one night.

A lot changed in that five hour time period.

Hearts were broken, new love was born.

And after that night Sasuke and Naruto began living with each other.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts. That morning Sasuke and Kyouya had been admitted into the hospital by Tsunade's request. Naruto tried to get the day off work so he could stay with them but Tsunade reminded him how close he was to a promotion and how he couldn't miss out on a lesson.

Sasuke promised to tell Naruto everything that happens.

"Sensei, can we go home yet?" a green haired girl asked. She was rather pretty, a bit like Ino in her younger days. Her long bright hair tied to the side in a high ponytail.

"We only just got here Michiko. We haven't even started training yet." Naruto pointed out.

"I feel sick. Can I sit out for today?"

Naruto forced himself not to glare at the dark haired girl.

"You sat out yesterday and the day before that Yuriko."

"I want to play a game!" the last member, a pink haired boy, said.

"For the last time Tsubasa, we are not here to play, we are here to train."

"That's boring." Tsubasa decided.

Naruto forced himself not to roll his eyes. "guys, do you want to be ninja's or not?"

"Of course we do." Yuriko said.

"Then stop complaining or else I drop this team." Naruto threatened.

The three kids quieted down and looked up at their teacher.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I assume you guys have been practicing your hand eye coordination like I told you too."

When no one said anything Naruto took a second deep breath. "Okay, I want you guys to switch off, hand to hand combat right now. Girls, you go first."

xXxXx

"I assume you want to take custody over him?"

Sasuke looked at the small boy on the hospital bed and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to stay with us?"

Kyouya nodded his little head. "I like it with you."

"Okay then. It's set." Tsunade said. "And your new name?"

"Kyouya Uzumaki." Sasuke decided.

"Okay, and age?"

"We don't know."

"Judging by his size I would say he's about three or four. Maybe a really small five year old."

"What about his memory? What's wrong with that?"

"It's not amnesia. I'm guessing someone wiped his memory or something. I'm going to do my best to restore it though."

"Okay, thank you."

Sasuke bent down and lifted the boy into his arms.

"I'll write down everything else and give it to Naruto when he reports in. In the meantime buy him some more clothes that actually fits him and get some food into his body. I'll prescribe some vitamins and pills I want him to take and some I want you to take, okay? Take it easy."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Sasuke nodded and pocketed the slip Tsunade handed him. He shifted the boy on his hip before he began walking out.

"Sasuke." Tsunade called out.

Sasuke turned around.

"Be careful, okay. Take it easy. If anything feels off just come on in."

Sasuke nodded.

"You look good with a child on your hip. You're happier."

Sasuke looked down at the small boy on his hip. He was already dozing off on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get going. I suggest you buy a stroller though."

Sasuke nodded and walked away. He picked up the meds at the pharmacy downstairs before he left.

"Hey! Sasuke! Is that you?"

Sasuke looked up just in time to see Kiba racing towards him.

"Hey Kiba."

Kiba paused when he saw the child in Sasuke's arms. "whose that?"

"Oh, we found him. Naruto named him Kyouya."

"Kyouya, huh? He's cute."

"Yeah."

"Oh, so hey, I was just about to meet a couple of our friends for a late lunch, wanna come?"

"Sure." Sasuke decided. "I'm going into town anyway."

"Great!" Kiba grinned. "Is Naruto with you as well?"

"No, he has work."

"Oh well. So anyway, yesterday I…"

Sasuke tuned Kiba out as they walked occasionally adding in a 'yeah' and 'uh-huh'.

"About time Kiba! We've been waiting for half an hour! Oh, hey Sasuke!"

"Hi Ino."

"I found him outside the hospital. I hope you don't mind that I invited him."

"Of course not."

"The hospital. Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was actually there for this little guy." he motioned towards the bundle in his arms.

"Is that a kid?" Ino asked.

"You didn't steal him, did you?" Shino asked.

"No! He showed up at my house yesterday after Naruto came home."

"Naruto does have a soft spot for children."

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Kyouya!" Kiba said before Sasuke could. "Isn't he cute? His big eyes and little hands." Kiba cooed.

"Kiba," Shino said in a warning tone.

Kiba looked away from his boyfriend, pouting.

Ino wrapped her arm around her boyfriend Chouji and looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Is Neji coming? I want to ask him something." Hinata asked as she led them inside the restaurant.

"You didn't hear? Neji moved to Suna." Shikamaru said. "I should know. I was on the team that escorted him."

"Why would he move there though?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Neji wants Gaara to be there for the birth and Gaara can't leave his post as Kazekage for Neji."

"Guys, I got us a table." Ino said.

Sasuke gratefully followed the girl and took a seat.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You look exhausted." Hinata asked.

"It's just the baby. Tsunade says that the stronger the baby the more chakra it eats in the womb. If there isn't enough chakra for the baby to feed on then…"

"Sasuke, you aren't going to miscarry again. Tsunade is the best of the best." Hinata said.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. You are one of the strongest ninja's alive. Shouldn't you have more than enough chakra?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked down and cradled Kyouya closer.

"It would be but the father is Naruto. And Naruto has a lot of chakra. And since I'm male… it's just really complicated. Didn't Naruto tell you this already?"

"Yeah, he was drunk though."

Sasuke looked away at that comment.

"Naruto has a lot of Chakra though. Why don't you just have him carry the child."

Sasuke hesitated at that. Did he really want to share his and Naruto's entire private life with their friends?

"We… uh, thought of that. But then Tsunade told us the second Naruto gets pregnant he will be forced to drop out of the race for Hokage. There is also the fact that he does have the fox in him and it might escape like it did with his mom the day he was born. There are too many risks with that."

"That makes sense."

Ino must have caught Sasuke's embarrassment because she changed the subject.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that. He had really great friends.

xXxXx

Naruto was exhausted by the time he came home. Those brats in his team would be the end of him.

"I'm home!"

He waited for an answer but frowned when he received none. He looked around the room preparing to yell Sasuke's name but paused when he saw the cute image of Sasuke and Kyouya curled on the couch, asleep.

Naruto paused, he really didn't want to wake the boys just yet. He went to the kitchen and cooked a healthy meal Tsunade said that Sasuke and Kyouya should eat.

Once it was done he woke them and the three of them ate in silence. Naruto took Kyouya upstairs and put him to bed after his bath.

Sasuke was finishing up with the dishes by the time Naruto came down.

"Tsunade said I should try putting my chakra into you."

Sasuke nodded at that. He knew it was their best chance of the baby surviving but he couldn't help but worry about if something went wrong.

The two of them showered and changed before they climbed into bed. Naruto pressed his hands to Sasuke flat stomach and concentrated. Sasuke gasped as a warm blue glow entered his body.

After a minute of that Naruto pulled away. "Is that enough?"

Sasuke nodded. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's lips.

When they finally pulled away Naruto tucked some of Sasuke's hair behind his ear.

"We are going to have this baby." Naruto promised.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's get some rest."

"Naruto," Sasuke began.

Naruto looked over at at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"If...If the pregnancy works out and I carry to full term. You'll come to the birth, right?"

"When you carry full term I will right by your side. I promise. I already asked Tsunade to give me no missions for until after the baby is a month old."

Sasuke smiled at that.

"Why?"

"Well its just… I met up with our friends today and they told me Neji went all the way to Suna to give birth because he wanted Gaara at the birth."

Naruto smiled at that, "yeah, well Gaara and Neji are emotionally impaired. I mean they waited until Neji was in his second trimester before they both admitted they wanted Gaara there."

Sasuke smiled at that. "I think Gaara just wanted to avoid the majority of Neji's hormones and food cravings."

"Why would he do that? I'm excited to see what types of food my baby makes you eat." Naruto joked.

"Well I'm on a special diet so don't think I'll give into my crazy cravings."

Naruto pouted, "you're no fun."

Sasuke chuckled at that. He kissed Naruto's mouth before slumping to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep now."

Naruto wrapped Sasuke up in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

"Hn… me too."

xXxXx

I feel like Sasuke is OOC… I like cute uke Sasuke though. I can blame it on his hormones.

Next chapter Kyouya get's his memory back.

Please review with thoughts, ideas, or complements. I guess if you wish to complain about something you can do that too…

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
